


marinette's super hot, super hero boyfriend

by inkandparchment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandparchment/pseuds/inkandparchment
Summary: established lukanette fic where ladybug just can't keep her hands off of her boyfriend...(aka just a little fluffy oneshot where luka and marinette make out. no sex, smut, or porn here, folks)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	marinette's super hot, super hero boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all my gratitude to thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug for inspiring this fic - anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc) belongs to him! although i wish i did, i unfortunately don't have any association whatsoever to the owners/creators/producers of miraculous ladybug. also, just want to clarify that i never intend to cause harm or copyright infringement through the publishing of my work on this site. however, i ask that if you take inspiration from anything original in my fics, please let me know and tag me in your own, but please don't copy or plagiarize them here or on other sites without my explicit knowledge and permission.

ladybug couldn't help herself.

she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

i mean, who could blame her? she was, after all, a teenage girl with a super hot, superhero boyfriend, and they literally lived in the city of love.

it had been a long night, and marinette was tired, but she was never too tired to spend time with her boyfriend. she walked out into the street, expecting to see luka emerging from a deserted alleyway any time now…

what she didn't count on, was her boyfriend being shirtless while he did so (so she really, truly, can't be blamed for what happened next).

_ lukalukalukalukaluka _ \- his name rushed like wind in her mind. and then, all of a sudden, she was throwing herself at him, and locking her lips with his. she ran her fingers through his hair, only pausing to put one hand on his bicep, and let the other roam his chest and abs. while some may have thought that the quiet guitarist and the superhero who did the least physical fighting in battles (his power requiring more mental strength than anything) would not have a great body, mar knew her boyfriend was pretty toned, to say the least. not only did he insist on training and doing patrols with her as often as possible so he could be prepared to fight if necessary, but he'd also taken to spending time with her at the bakery, where tom often put him to work carrying ridiculously large bags of flour and jugs of milk. 

she sighed, feeling content with her hands on his warm, firm muscles where she could easily feel his strong heartbeat too. 

"it beats for you, you know" he said, after they'd finished making out.

"huh?" marinette asked, still dazed and distracted by her hot! superhero! boyfriend! (god that still freaked her out, sometimes. how could she be so lucky?)

"my heart. it sings your melody."

could you really blame her for making out with him?


End file.
